Flashback
by RavenclawRush
Summary: AU: Kurt has The Book, The Book leads to flashbacks. I give up on trying to come up with a summary for this - let's just say Anderberry & Klaine :) Cheesy. Almost reminds me of a cheese patty cake, frosted with a 4 cheese sauce and cheese- bacon sprinkles :P


**Hellllllo :)**

 **So I found my blog from about 2 years ago after an intense internet scavenger hunt (I forgot my password and couldn't get in) and I came across one of my cheesy stories which was perfect for my Klaine babies, and I couldn't resist putting in a little AnderBerry Sibling. So with a little (or well a lot) of tweaking I give you the following story.**

 **Klaine FanArt are so cuteeeeee :3**

 **We all know from season 3 that Klaine used to have scheduled make-out sessions, so there is this FanArt of Blaine holding a calender with all the dates circled in red and goes *This is our make-out session schedule* and it's sooooooo cute .**

 **Disclaimer : Did you see our Klaine baby in the Finale? Nope. That's cause I don't own Glee. *Goes and cries in a corner***

 **Also : Ignore my mistakes, pretty please with a cherry on top :)**

* * *

My room was a total mess but I still couldn't find it, which was pretty frustrating because I'm pretty sure that I had left it on my desk. Now all I had was an awful mess to clean up and tears that were threatening to leave my eyes. I find my pillow to bury my face in it. As I try to find a comfortable position to sleep in, I see it, the little red stripes ; YES! I had found it; The Book. I opened it and read that one page like I always did before bed; it brought back the butterflies that never left. I snuggle up in my blanket, having quite forgotten about my room as I re-tell my story in my head.

 _My name's Kurt, Kurt Hummel. I have quite a complicated personality because not all people can understand a diva and most mistake it as me being a bitch._

 _It was one of those days, those awful days when you just want to cry, that day of the week which could bring tears to the bravest of all, it was MONDAY. It was my absolute first day of school. I was startled by my alarm as it played Defying Gravity. I placed my pillow over my ears wishing for all of this to be a dream. Realizing that reality had set in I dragged myself to the washroom as I tried to find my brush._

 _After about an hour I found myself at kindergarten, surrounded by these kids, wailing for their mommies. My eyes darted around trying to find her – Rachel Berry. Rachel is my best friend even though she was highly annoying. "Whatchya dooooing" Rachel screeched in my ears, never forgetting her traditional welcome; more like the ultimate weapon to piss me off, but that day it didn't work because that was the day my life turned upside down. About half of the semester had passed and he was still there – Blaine Anderson. He was this charming boy with the hazel-est eyes and the cutest bowtie. I knew my heart wasn't mine anymore. I always noticed him but I doubt if he even knew my name, even though he did ask for my pencil once. I had Rachel and Broadway but he was never there and I had never cared then._

* * *

 _Years passed and I grew up, I never saw him again as he had transferred; but what people never knew were about those feelings. They never faded, just grew with me._

 _First day of Junior year and Rachel pops up in front of me with a WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD cake. I had just moved to my new house after dad and Carol got married and somehow it was next to Rachel's. Rachel had promised me cheesecake and we headed down to Breadsticks, then we spent the afternoon singing along to musicals when my eyes found that face again, it was him, it was Blaine. I tried to comprehend as to why my crush was currently standing in the Berry household sporting a bowtie when Rachel starts pulling me towards him. I was on the verge of panicking when Rachel introduces me to her BROTHER, Blaine. I stay there, motionless as I try to digest this fact._

" _Hey….Hi….I'm….who am I again? Rachel?" was all I could come up with. Blaine laughed, a cute one that bought butterflies to my tummy._

" _Hey. I'm Blaine. You look familiar. Wait you're Kurt right, Rach's told me so much about you." Blaine replied after he got over his laughter._

" _Of course, He is my best friend you dimwit!" Says Rachel has she playfully shoves Blaine. "We studied in the same kindergarten class."_

 _From that day onwards we spent every day together, learning about each other from Blaine studying at Dalton to musicals to_ Vogue _. At night we would text about random things and I would go to bed with butterflies in my tummy instead of my dinner._

* * *

 _A year passes and then comes the day I get The Book. It was time for my graduation party before I left for New York. All the glee clubbers (and Blaine) were invited after I made sure none of them would sneak in any alcohol._

 _By mid night it was only me, Rachel and Blaine cleaning up the party mess. Rachel leaves early saying something about prepping up her voice for NYADA and it was just me and Blaine. As he leaves he gives me a small wrapped gift, "I'll be waiting" is all he says. Blaine leaves before I can reprimand him on his bad obsession with Nancy Drew and the door slams shut due to the winds. I stand perplexed as I stare at the gift in my hands._

 _I tear open the wrapping carefully trying not to damage it and I see a little book. I flip through the pages and find it empty. I was going to call Blaine and ask him if this was one of his ways to get me to start song writing when I see that one of the pages had a folded corner._

 _I read the words, especially those 3 words at the end and close the book; my entire body filling up on a certain warmth even though I clearly remember the cool breeze blowing from my open window._

"Good Morning" a voice wakes me up and I realize that I had slept with my story as usual, but life continued it every morning. Blaine was now tickling me as I refuse to accept the fact of mornings. I prop myself up and kiss him as he gives me my cup of coffee. I see The Book on my nightstand and smile knowing that I had all that I needed in life.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Reviews to me is like how Kurt is to Blaine.**


End file.
